Inspired
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: Quest and Jude? No way... at least not until you've heard my story! Mwahahahaha ok just read it'll be a Jommy, I think...
1. Jest QuestJude EW

**Let's think ahead a little, to when Jude is 20 and Tommy is 28. Jude is dating Tommy's younger brother since Tommy is still in a relationship with Sadie. Jude knows that Sadie and Tommy's little brother, Aaron, haven't been faithful to her or Tommy, but when Sadie gets pregnant and Aaron says he can't be with Jude anymore because he needs to sort things out. Tommy is finally becoming responsible and decides to marry Sadie taking full responsibility of Sadie's unborn child. His plan was to tell Jude of his feelings at her 18th birthday, but his younger brother had a plan also, to serenade her and make her his. Tommy didn't get his chance to tell her he loves her and now he is with Sadie.**

**Disclaimer Do I really have to say I don't own anything when it is obvious I don't. If I did I would have this on the TV by now.**

**I walked down the isle before Sadie because she had chosen me to be her maid of honor. I didn't like it but Tommy had made me. Aaron stood next to Tommy shooting loving looks at Sadie as she came down the isle behind me and then looking at me. Quest was Tommy's best man so he stood there too. I looked at Quest and I felt bad for him. He loved Sadie but she didn't know it and he just hated this wedding, almost as much as I did. Tommy sent me one 'Sorry' glance and then looked at the priest as my father sat down.**

"**Is there anyone here who has any reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony?" Quest, Aaron and I all looked out at the crowded church in hopes of someone who might object. My dad came close; but not close enough as his stupid new wife Yvette covered for him saying he was coughing.**

"**Now, let us continue." I tried my best to not listen to their vows because Sadie had insisted on mushy self written vows and what Sadie wants, Sadie gets. I actually focused on the song I was writing out in my head. . . . . I couldn't wait until this was over; I was going to drag Quest straight to the studio. I think I am going to spend more time with Quest now. I live in the old house all by myself, Sadie had moved into an apartment near college when she started.**

**  
After the wedding**

**I walked away from Tommy and Sadie after wishing them a happy marriage and giving Sadie a huge hug saying I had to go record a new song and shaking Tommy's hand instead of my normal bear hug. I walked over to Quest. (A.N. Georgia and E.J. never left, Georgia owns G-Major still)**

"**Hey, can we go to the studio please?" he saw the pain in my eyes and agreed after saying goodbye to Tommy and giving Sadie another longing look.**

"**Let's go." He got in his car and I got in too. We arrived at G-major in an awkward silence and we got out and walked into studio A.**

"**I'm sorry." Quest said pulling me into a hug as I broke down in tears.**

"**I just don't understand why I can't just be happy for Sadie. She is my sister after all." I held onto him tighter and looked at him as his eyes started to fill with tears. **

"**I know what you mean. I know I never acted on it, but I love your sister and it kills me that she is married to Tommy." He looked down at me our faces only inches apart.**

"**Quest?"**

"**Yeah," we both inched closer, our lips now brushing against each others.**

"**Don't ever leave me." I kissed him and he surprisingly kissed back, but with more force. His tongue brushed my lips pleading for entry which I granted. He backed me up onto the couch and I laid down pulling him down on top of me. I tugged at the hem of his shirt which came of quickly and then I moved down unbuckling his belt as he pulled my dress over my head. He pulled a condom out of his wallet which soon came out of the package as it was rolled onto his bulging dick. He unclasped my bra as I pulled my black panties off. We didn't know it but Tommy was at the door watching with pain in his eyes. I stopped kissing Quest for a moment and spoke.**

"**Quest this is my first."  
**

"**It's ok, I'll go slowly." He gently positioned himself over me and with my permission in form of a nod; he entered as Tommy walked out of G-Major and went to join his new bride on their honey moon. He had come in to give me his watch to show me that I was the one he wanted, but left very angry. Quest moved in and out of me slowly until I started to tighten and then he moved faster, urging me to have an orgasm, which I did then Quest picked himself up and out of me. After a bit of rolling around, it ended up with my head on his chest and our legs entwined with each others.**

"**Jude," he said in a whisper.**

"**Yeah," I looked up at him my head still on his chest.**

"**Are we together now?" **

"**I guess so." I said and his hand stroked my cheek.**

"**Good, because that was the best sex I have ever had." I giggled blushing and we fell asleep, good thing that G-Major was closed until January, otherwise, having sex just now, two days before Christmas would have been a bad idea.**

**The next morning**

**I woke up in a big bed in a new room. I looked around and saw a picture of me and Sadie, then a picture of Tommy and Quest. I got up, knowing now that it was Quest's bed and walked out of the room.**

"**Hey sleeping beauty." Quest said as I walked out still not aware I was in one of Quest's wife beaters and a pair of his boxers.**

"**Hey. Nice house." I said walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek.**

"**Thanks. I just got done furnishing the place, and now it's christened." He said coming in to kiss me but I covered my mouth causing him to shoot me a questioning look.**

"**Morning breath, toothbrush?" he pointed to a room where I found a toothbrush and toothpaste along with all your other bathroom essentials. I took a quick shower then stole his robe and walked out with a fresh breath, capturing him with a full on lip lock before he could take his robe away.**

"**Good morning to you too," He said giving me another quick kiss before sitting in the living room with two coffee cups.**

"**Thanks," I took a cup and sat on his lap.  
**

"**So," he took the cup from me then I reached for the other cup.**

"**So," I said taking a sip of coffee.**

"**What now? We're a couple, we had sex, and we've shared a tooth brush, what's next?" he said drinking his coffee.**

"**Christmas," I said a little too loud remembering that it was Christmas Eve.**

"**Oh yeah, now I have to go get you a Christmas present worth keeping instead of this," he pulled a box out from under his Christmas tree and handed it to me, letting me know to open it.**

"**Oh my gosh," I pulled out a new journal with my name engraved in it. "I love it," I set down my coffee and the new journal and kissed him deeply and then pulled away.**

"**I have to give you yours now. Come on, drive me to my house." I said pulling him up.**

"**You're in my robe and nothing else."**

"**Oh, yeah, um let's get dressed first." I walked into his room with him close behind. I slowly pulled his robe off in a teasing manor, which caused him to walk over and kiss me then I pushed away pulling on my panties and my bra. He handed me my dress as he pulled on pants and a shirt.**

"**Let's go."**

"**Ok, just let me grab my keys."**

"**Meet you at the car," I walked out and got in his car, he soon joined me and we went to my house.**

**Ten minutes later, at Jude's house**

"**Wow, you live only ten minutes away," I smirked unlocking the door.**

"**Eight if I want." He winked at me and locked my door behind us.**

"**So, do you like my place?"**

"**Honey, I've seen your house a thousand times over."**

"**Yeah, but now, it is special because now, you have a key. I handed him a key and kissed him gently on the lips.**

"**Are you sure you want me to have this? I mean, I could sneak in at midnight and do dirty things to you."**

"**Maybe that's why I gave it to you." He pulled me into a long passionate kiss and I pulled him onto my couch, and then pulled away for air.**

"**I need to change, but first, I need to give you your Christmas present."**

"**As if the key isn't enough, you're giving me something else? I feel so loved." **

**  
"You better," I kissed him again and pushed him off me then went to my tree and grabbed a big box out with his name on it.**

"**This, man I must have been good this year," he said taking note of the size.**

"**You sure were big boy." **

"**Ok," he opened it and found a stereo that played CDs, cassettes, a-tracks, and records, custom made for him. I smiled at the look on his face as he set it down and pulled me onto his lap kissing me hard, long and deep.**

"**I guess you like it," I said with my eyes still closed after he pulled away as he pulled me into another kiss.**

"**I do." He got up and carried me up the stairs to my room.**

**  
"I need to change," I said as he threw me on the bed and jumped on me.**

"**Later," he said and kissed me again.**

"**Fine," I kissed him back and we made out for another ten minutes before I finally pulled away for air.**

"**We both need another shower," I said I was all wet and he had obviously gotten hard seeing as though his pants and shirt were off and my dress was somewhere on the ground.**

"**Ok," he said reluctantly getting off of me as I pulled him up with me and walked to the bathroom. **

"**I didn't say we couldn't shower together." I kissed him and pulled his boxers off, he pulled my panties off and I unclasped my bra after he fumbled with it for a minute, he pulled it off and we pulled apart for a moment so I could turn on my large shower although we had no intensions of getting clean at all, in fact, we were just going to get dirtier. I pulled him into the hot shower and pulled the glass door closed then leaned on it as Quest wrapped his arms around my waist. I started to slide down the door and when I was down I lay on my back and Quest kept kissing me, I ran my hands along his back. I never realized before how fit he is, he has a six pack and everything, 'my man has a six pack'. . . . . "My man," I whispered before he entered me and I screamed his name in ecstasy. He moved faster this time and he thrust harder into me. I liked it. Hours later we got up and I turned the water off after we had both washed ourselves, stealing quick kisses every now and then.**

"**That was refreshing," he said as I walked into my room stark naked and he wrapped his arms around me. "Never wear clothes again, you look better naked," I laughed and kissed him pulling him closer to me. He was only wearing his pants now so I had fun roaming around his torso planting kisses everywhere.**

"**Now, let me get dressed," I said opening my lingerie drawer as he leaned over my shoulder pulling out a black bra and thong.**

"**Wear this, I like it," he kissed me again and walked downstairs as I put them on then put on a pair of black jeans that were so tight they looked as though they were painted on, then I put on a tight black Panic! At the Disco shirt on. I walked down stairs and found Quest looking at pictures, still without a shirt.**

"**Hey, don't look at those, they're embarrassing." I said as I walked up behind him and he set down a picture of a five year old me, without my two front teeth.**

"**Your too cute Jude, why wouldn't I look at them?"**

**  
"Just cute," I raised an eyebrow and lifted my shirt revealing the black lacey bra he picked out.**

"**No," he said inching towards me, "Sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, and totally mine." He said finally reaching me and kissing me passionately.**

"**Thank you," I said licking my lips with my eyes closed, savoring his taste.**

**A week passed as I spent every night alternating at Quest's house then mine and every night we made love. During the day I would hang out with my friends, write songs in my new journal, or just hang out with Quest, he gave me a key to his house for Christmas, just like I did for him. A week ago, we became a couple, him taking my innocence, and my happily giving it to him. Tommy and Sadie left a week ago and are to return today, which is why Quest and I are currently in G-Major decorating for their welcome back party. Although, it might not be too happy for Tommy, or me and Quest, I am sure Sadie will be thrilled. After talking with Quest, we decided that I should ask Georgia if Quest could be my only producer, no more working with Tommy. G said yes, only if Quest and I told him, which is why it isn't going to be so happy for the three of us.**

"**Everybody hide, here they come," I said as I saw they're car approach and I turned off the lights. (Did I mention it is a surprise welcome back party?) They walked in and as Tommy turned on the lights. . . . .**

"**SURPRISE," everybody yelled jumping up and out of every nook and cranny.**

"**EEEK," Sadie squealed and ran to hug everyone.**

"**Thanks guys," Tommy said shaking every guys hand and hugging all the ladies, but when he came to me and went to hug me, I put out my hand.**

"**Hey Tom, welcome back," I said and smiled.**

"**Hey Jude," he said and looked at me as if he was trying to read me, or at least my expression, but he couldn't. An hour later after Tommy and Sadie had made the rounds, Quest and I exchanged a look and we both went to Tommy.**

"**Man, can Jude and I talk to you privately for a minute?" Quest asked, I didn't really want to talk to Tommy, but I had too and I knew it.**

"**Sure," he led us to Studio A and I closed the door.**

"**Tom, man, Jude and I have become really close this past week," Tommy winced remembering the pain he felt when he watched Quest strip the woman he loved of her innocence on his wedding day.**

"**Tommy, I love you as a producer, your great, and you make it so fun for me, but," I looked at Quest.**

"**But," Tommy repeated not catching on.**

"**But, Jude spoke to G, man, she doesn't want you to work with her anymore," Quest said and wrapped his arm around my waist in a protective gesture as we saw the anger in Tommy's eyes.**

"**WHAT, I come back from my honey moon with my already pregnant wife, and you make me happy with this great party, just to tell me that I'm fired? You can't do this," he stormed out and returned a moment later dragging Georgia with him.**

"**G, tell them they can't fire me!" he said yelling before closing the door noticing that everyone heard him.**

"**I'm sorry Tom, you're going to work with our new artists," G left and returned a few minutes later with three young men who I had become great friends with.**

"**Tom, this is Vincent Speiderman, Wally, and Kyle, they are in a band called SME, for Spiderman's Mind Explosion." G said and backed up a bit closing the door before Tommy could yell this time.**

"**I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS BULL SHIT!" Tommy turned to me, "I understand why you would do this, but Quest," he looked at Quest who's arm was still around me, "You were my best friend man, why?"**

"**Tommy, it wasn't my fault. Jude here went to G on her own."**

"**Yeah, and I'm sure you two had fun screwing each other after she was done!" Tommy yelled and walked out the door.**

"**G, can Jude and I talk a minute?"**

"**Sure," Georgia took SME and joined the party again closing the door behind her.**

"**Jude, I think we should apologize and ask him to work with us again."**

"**Why? I want you Quest, Tom just complicates things, and I really don't want that."**

"**Yeah, but seeing as though, you get rides to work from me, you leave with me, you have lunch with me, don't you think we should at least let him work with us?"**

"**Ok, you get him, I'll get G." we went off in two directions and met up ten minutes later dragging a reluctant Tommy and a fearful Georgia, who could blame her, she knew what it was like when Tommy Quincy was mad.**

"**Georgia, Tommy, we want Tom to work with us after all, it was wrong for us to ask him to leave in the first place."**

"**I thought it was all her idea?" Tommy said motioning to me.**

"**It was my idea, but it was our decision." I said and Quest wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**Ok, fine, but if you two pull a stunt like this again, I am gone and I aint coming back."**

"**Ok," Quest and I said in unison.**

"**Cool," Georgia, Quest Tommy and I all went back to the party, around midnight, Quest and I made our rounds saying goodnight. When we got to Tommy and Sadie, Tommy said more than goodbye.**

"**You need a ride home Jude?"**

"**No, um, I am going to Quests house for the night." Sadie smiled, she was genuinely happy for me, but Tommy got mad.**

"**You have your own house Jude, you should go there."**

"**But it's dangerous for me at home alone so I have been alternating with Quest; we take turns at each others house."**

"**Where do you sleep, he doesn't have a guest room."**

"**Tom, you know the answer to that, man, don't make it harder for us."**

"**Where do you sleep Jude?" Tommy wanted to hear it, he wanted us to admit we were sleeping together.**

"In Quest's bed, with Quest," I pulled Quest out and we got in his car, we decided to go to my house tonight, just to be safe from Tommy.

**The next day at work**

"**Where were you last night man, I stopped by your house?" Tommy said as Quest and I came in.**

"**We went to my place instead, it was closer and we wanted to get to bed." I answered for him.**

"**Oh, then how did Quest come in with a change of clothes?"**

"**He has clothes at my place and I have clothes at his Tom." I pulled Quest into the kitchenette and kissed him passionately, and then we started to make out. I pulled him into Studio A where Tommy was without us knowing; he pulled my shirt off after closing and locking the door.**

"**Bravo," Tommy said clapping.**

"**Shit!" I yelled and grabbed my shirt pulling it on.**

"**Man, what the hell?" Quest said blocking me of Tommy's view until I had my shirt on.**

"**What, I was in here first. It's kind of sad though, I always love to watch a slut perform." Tommy said and I watched in horror as Quest attacked him, I unlocked the door calling for help but nobody heard. Quest punched Tommy in the nose breaking it and Tommy punched Quest in the gut. I yelled help again, and this time SME came running. It took Speed, Vincent's nickname, and Wally to pry Quest off of Tommy, and Kyle to pull Tommy out of Quest's reach.**

"**What the hell guys, I thought you two were best friends?" Speed yelled and I stood there still horror struck.**

"**Man, let go of me," Quest said, "Let go, look at Jude." Tommy broke free first and ran to me.**

"**Jude, girl, you okay?"**

"**No, Tom, leave her alone, you're the one who did it to her." Quest yelled finally breaking free and coming to my side pulling me into a bear hug.**

"**Quest," I spat out, "What just happened?" The next thing I knew I woke up on the couch in the lobby and Tommy, Quest and SME were crowded around me.**

"**Jude," I heard Quest ask, he sounded distant.**

"**Quest," I said in a whisper. Tommy felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted me to say his name when I woke up, not Quest's.**

"**Hon, are you ok?" I sat up and they all sat around me.**

"**Yeah, um, what happened?"**

"**You passed out, Tom and I fought, then SME came and pulled us apart, you asked us what happened and passed out."**

"**Ok, you're crazy. How could Speed pull you apart," I said smiling and everyone laughed.**

"**I'm going to take you home." Quest said.**

"**Ok," I said, I was tired.**

"**I'm going to come; I need to go to your place anyways Jude." Tommy grabbed my coat and his, Quest went and got his glaring at Tommy as he helped me put my jacket on.**

"**Jude, you can come with me." Tommy said, pulling me out the front doors. Quest ran after us.**

"**Tom, man, Jude's gonna ride with me."**

"**Let her decide." Tommy was so sure I would ride with him, so when I walked out of his arms and into Quest's he was a little upset.**

"**Follow us ok man?" Quest didn't want to fight with him. We got in his car.**

"**Follow us ok man?" Tommy mumbled under his breath as he got in his car and followed us.**

**Ten minutes later, at Jude's house**

"**Jude can we hurry this up a little," Tommy said behind me as I fumbled with my keys. Quest pulled his out and unlocked the door walking past me, Tommy walked by mumbling, "You gave him a key now too eh?" I blinked it off and walked in behind him, Quest came out of the kitchen and handed me coffee, he knew I was tired. Tommy went upstairs and I followed him drinking my coffee as Quest went back into the kitchen.**

"**Tommy, why are you acting so cold?" I asked following him into Sadie's old room.**

"**Because Jude, do you want to know what the last thing I saw was before getting in my limo and going to the airport to leave with Sadie."**

"**What," I asked as Tommy closed the door and I sat on Sadie's old bed.**

"**I saw Quest strip you, the one girl I have ever trusted, of your innocence. Jude, you were cold to me, I am now your producer, nothing more . . . . . unless, you want it to be more," Tommy came closer to me and kissed me.**

"**Tommy, Quest is down stairs," I said and pulled away my eyes closed and my forehead leaning on his. I pulled up off the bed and drank the rest of my coffee.**

"**Jude, you know you want me, not Quest. You're just settling."**

"**Quincy, don't do this." He inched closer to me.**

"**Shhh, Jude, don't fight me off." He pulled me into another kiss and I kissed him back for a minute or so before I realized what we were doing. I pulled away and ran downstairs tears pouring, before I walked into the kitchen, I went into the bathroom and rinsed my face off so Quest couldn't see I was crying. I walked out and almost cried again as I heard yelling.**

"**What did you do to her Tom?"**

"**I didn't do anything man, she ran down here on her own!" Tommy yelled and I heard a whisper, it sounded like "We'll finish this later," and I knew that Quest had seen me crying.**

"**Quest, Tommy, where are you?" I asked loudly, although I new very well where they were. They were in the kitchen. Quest was cooking us dinner. I heard my phone ring and answered it as I walked into the kitchen and re-filled my coffee mug.**

"**Jude," I heard Sadie.**

"**Hey Sades," I said and I smiled, I hadn't talked to her in a while.**

"**Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked me.**

"**Just drinking coffee and watching my man cook," I said kissing Quest lightly on the lips and smiling at him.**

"**Oh, I wish I had someone to do that here. All we ever eat is junky take-out."**

"**So, he's not feeding you right, hold on." I set the phone down and glared at Tommy.**

"**Quest, babe, can I invite Sadie over for dinner, Tom is already here and he isn't feeding her right."**

"**Sure, as long as you're happy I'm happy." I kissed him for a minute before I remembered Sadie on the phone.**

"**Sades, want to come over here for dinner? Tommy is here, I don't know why but he is and I can come pick you up," I glared at Tommy again as I poured my coffee in a travel mug and grabbed my keys saying goodbye to Sadie who had agreed to come to dinner. "I'll be back, are you two ok alone or am I going to have to call for a babysitter?" I asked not caring what the answer was, I called SME who arrived a minute later, Speed lived two houses down and Kyle and Wally were already with him.**

"**Thanks guys, I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops."**

**I got in my car and went to Sadie and Tommy's house**

"**Hey Sades," I said as she got in Quests car. "Sorry, my car is in the shop, I am stuck with Quest's." She laughed and I started the car after she was safely buckled in.**

"**So, how is married life?"**

"**Good, how is it for you? I hear you and Quest are with each other every night." Sadie smiled at me, I really miss hanging out with her. . . **

"**Well, we are together every night, but then again, we have options, you don't." I smirked at her and she looked at me confused. "Okay, you can't tell anyone, it's not official yet, but Quest is gonna move in and take your bedroom for his own."**

"**WHAT?" Sadie hugged me "I'm so happy for you two!"**

"**Thanks Sades, I am happy too."**

**Back at Jude's house**

"**We're home!" I yelled coming in to see Quest, Tommy, and SME sitting on the couch all of them watching a movie.**

"**What did we miss?" I asked walking and sitting on Quest's lap before planting a kiss on his lips.**

"**I talked some sense into them." Wally hit Speed, "Ok, Wally did, but I helped, kind of. "**

"**He said yeah whenever I said something he didn't understand because the words were too big for his head." Wally laughed and Speed shook his head.**

"**So, for dinner, what do you have?"**

"**Um, well, see, I left to go upstairs, I had to do something and I left numb nuts over here to do the cooking," Quest pointed to Kyle, "and he burned it." **

"**I'll get pizza. Sadie, I'm gonna leave you here in charge ok."**

"**I'll come." Tommy stood quickly and grabbed our jackets before anyone could stop him then he ran out pulling me and my keys out the door.**

**In the Car**

"**So Tommy, what else went down while I was gone?"**

"**Nothing, I stayed civil."**

"**What ever."**

"**So, have you thought about what I said upstairs?"**

"**No."**

"**Well you need to." He placed his hand on my thigh.**

"**Tommy move your hand you know I can't on my own or else I would."**

"**No."**

"**Tommy, now," I glanced at him and he had a smirk on as his hand moved higher up my leg.**

"**You know you like it Jude."**

"**This is sexual assault. I can have you arrested."**

"**You wouldn't dare." He looked at me with a daring look.**

"**Yes I would." I stopped and moved his hand then began driving again.**

**At Home After Getting the Pizza**

"**And that's why the chicken crossed the road." Speed finished and we all laughed although none of us got it.**

"**Goodnight everybody," Quest and I walked everyone to their cars and returned inside.**

"**I'm so happy we're alone now." Quest locked the door and chased me upstairs. **

"**Not tonight Quest, I'm tired." I closed the bathroom door and started a shower. The water was so hot but it felt good. I missed being able to shower without a man sometimes, not often, but now I wont have to, I'm taking one.**

**The Next Day**

"**Morning Tommy," Quest said as he walked past without even a glance at Tommy although Tommy pulled me aside and hugged me good morning and tried to kiss me on the cheek but I pulled away to fast.**

Wow, have I ever given you guys that big of a cliff hanger?? Well until next time.


	2. New York?

_A.N._

_So, like you think I went long enough without writing? Lol Sorry guys, I've got too much drama on my plate. I guess I wanted to escape, so here's your new chapter. Hope you like._

_Disclaimer; need I say I own nothing?_

**Jude thought about what Tommy had said last night, and looked him in the eye as he got over her not letting him kiss her.**

"**I cant believe you'd have the nerve to try that even though you know I wont let you." I looked at him and saw how much he'd changed. How evil he'd become. But why: I couldn't help but wonder how Tommy Quincy had become so… horrible.**

"**I cant believe you'd be so cold to me. Looks like we all do surprising things now don't we?" He smirked.**

"**Tom, I trusted you. I thought you were a good person. What's your problem?"**

"**MY PROBLEM, you sleep with my best friend on my wedding night and you ask me what my problem is?" He glared at me.**

"**I'm sorry Tommy, I'm sorry you broke my heart when you said I do. I'm sorry Sadie broke Quest's heart when she said I do. I'm sorry Quest and I found love in each other when nobody else cared. I'm sorry I fell in love with an asshole who doesn't care about anyone as long as he's happy." I walked out of G-Major and out of his life. I just walked. Until I reached the plane station, where I got on a plane to New York; I called Quest and told him where I'd gone and not to follow me.**

"**Quest, I'm sorry. I honestly do care about you, I just cant do this anymore. I'm going to stay in New York for a while. I'll call you when I'm settled in. Just promise me you'll stay happy." I hung up with his voicemail and relaxed for another hour on the plane. Sure, it was a drastic measure, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand seeing Quincy another minute without throwing myself at him. New him or old, the man had my heart. Always would.**

**An hour later in New York a walked off the plane and out of the airport; so, I was in a big city, with nothing but the clothes on my back. Oh and a few million dollars from my last album. (a.n. I had to make her rich, wouldn't be my story if the main character wasn't rich) **

**As I walked down the street where the taxi had dropped me off, I looked at everything. I loved the smell of it here. It was a huge place, sure, but it was amazing. I saw a little café and walked in. I bumped into somebody I recognized. It was my friend Caleb from high school when Kat and I met, I stopped talking to him.**

**  
"Caleb," I smiled and hugged him as he recognized me.**

"**Jude. How are you? I haven't seen you in, what, three years?" He laughed and walked with me to a table in the small café.**

"**I'm… ok. How are you?" **

"**Good. I just came in to grab some coffee. I'm out looking for a roommate. I just got a new house. I want someone to share expenses with." I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked seriously.**

"**It's just so weird, I just flew in. Like I just got here and hour ago, and I just so happen to need a place to stay." I smiled as I saw it register with him.**

"**Oh, move in with me then." He smiled back.**

"**Ok." I laughed and we ordered coffee and caught up as he showed me around.**

"**So, why'd you leave Canada?" Obviously he'd ask. I just hadn't thought he'd ask so soon.**

"**I, um, well, my producer and I got in a fight. I got angry and made the decision to move here in fury. I really love it here. I've been here a few times on tour." He nodded.**

"**I love it here too. After we stopped talking my dad won a trip here. My dad liked it here so much we just never left. I never really regretted it. Nobody at school liked me." I looked at my feet as we walked. I never realized he had left; that made me feel bad.**

"**It's gonna be fun living together. I promise." I smiled at him as we walked up to a small house.**

"**This is it." He waved his hand towards it showing me this is his house. We walked up to the door which he unlocked and we both walked in. "It's pretty simple. Three bedrooms two bath, a kitchen, living room, and a dining room; outback we've got a pool equip with pool house." He showed me around, which took about thirty minutes. When we finally sat down it was 6:30. I figured I should call Sadie. I took out my phone, which showed I had twenty missed calls and fifteen new messages; all Tommy. I listened to the messages.**

**1: "Jude, it's me, call me back."**

**2: "Jude, girl, where are you?"**

**3: "Call me back please Jude."**

**4: "Jude, its me, I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry about earlier. Please, call me back."**

**5: "I love you. I honestly do. –muffled sobs- Please Jude, call me. I need to hear from you."**

**6: -Tommy was crying- "Jude I love you please, call me. Please I need to hear your voice, I need to know you're safe."**

**7: "Call me."**

**8: "Jude, call me please."**

**9: "Come on Jude, please call me."**

**10: "DAMNIT JUDE ANWSER THE FUCKING PHONE! I NEED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU!"**

**11: "Jude, I'm sorry I yelled, please, call me back."**

**12: -Tommy was a little drunk- "Jude, baby, I need to talk toooo ya. –hicup- call me babay"**

**13: -maybe more then a little?- "Heeeey baby, itttts Tttttommy, How ya dooooin girl? Call me."**

**14: -crying- "Juuuude I made a mmmistake in maaarying yer sissster. I llloooove yooou. Pleasssse callll meeee I neeed you. I waaant you wiiiith me. I oooowee you sooo much. Yyoooo've made meee a maaannn annnd I waaannnt to show you how mannnly I can be."**

**15: -a little sober- "Jude I don't know what I said last time I called but I know I meant it. I love you so much, please call me back, im divorcing Sadie."**

**She thought hard about the last one. Just as she hung up she received a text from Tommy.**

**Jude-**

**Call me please. I need to talk to you. I want to tell you something. It's important. It involves Sadie and the baby.**

**iloveyougirl**

**Tommy**

**She looked at Caleb and he smiled.**

"**Want me to order some pizza?" He asked.**

"**Sure. I just have to make a quick phone call ok. Excuse me for a minute." I walked outside and called Tommy.**

"**Jude. Finally. Where are you?"**

"**That doesn't matter, what about Sadie and the baby?"**

"**She just took a paternity test."**

"**And," I secretly hoped it wasn't Tommy's.**

"**It's not mine. She said she's sorry but she doesn't want to be married to me if the kid isn't mine and we're getting a divorce." He was talking quickly but I could tell he was smiling by his voice.**

"**Wow, um, I guess congratulations?"**

"**Why aren't you happy?"**

"**Because it has nothing to do with me; why would I be happy my sister doesn't know who the father of her child is?"**

"**Because we can finally be together," He practically yelled in my ear.**

"**Who said I wanted to be with you Tom? Are you forgetting why I left? Because I want nothing to do with you, at all, period." **

"**But Jude," His happy voice faded.**

"**Don't but Jude me. I'm done with you Tommy Quincy. Sorry, but bye." I hung up and walked in the house.**

_A.N._

_Weren't expecting that were you?_

_:D_

_Want more? Review._


End file.
